


Just As Promised

by MoonlitSerenityLucidDreamer



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitSerenityLucidDreamer/pseuds/MoonlitSerenityLucidDreamer
Summary: Just a bunch of Poo X Nara oneshots because I love them so much. These oneshots are in no particular order. Look out for trigger-warnings because some of these will deal with some touchy subjects.





	1. Skates and Slips

One winter morning in December, when the snow finally decided to fall, Poo asked Nara, “Do you want to go ice skating with me?”

And the word “ice skating” piqued Nara’s interest for she had never heard that word before. That’s how she felt whenever her boyfriend said a foreign word. But things got more exciting when he invited her to partake in that foreign thing, for most of her days were spent being idle and confined in her bedroom.

It was amazing how this young man made even the simplest thing seem so amazing!

When he spoke about the ice rinks, Nara was astonished, for the people below them had learned to manipulate ice for their own leisure and without any PSI!

Who could refuse to go to a place made by man where you can glide across the ice and be happy? Nara knew that she couldn’t. She accepted the offer in a heartbeat. She just had to try it out.

Ness arranged with Jeff for them to stay over with him since they decided on going to an ice rink in Winters. The clothing she wore was new, all the way down to the undergarments she was given and they ate food taken from the refrigerator, things she didn’t know about until then.

Poo was already used to all of these things, and they must seem insignificant to him. But he liked seeing how his girlfriend reacted to these new devices; it brought her so much happiness.

Nara could hardly sleep because, aside from her excitement, she was so unused to sleeping on a bed made of springs that stood on top of another. Not to mention, Dr. Andonuts wouldn't let her share a bedroom with Poo (which felt so wrong to her).

The morning that followed was a typical one for Winters. It wasn’t the sunny pale-yellow winter mornings Nara was used to. In Winters, the mornings were cloudy and gray. If they were lucky, they could see the sun trying so hard to shine through the clouds. It was always cold in this particular country, and it seemed to everyone that it gets even colder by the day.

Paula had bought her winter clothes and they were all lying on a chair, ready to be worn. Nara drew her hand across these clothes, feeling the fabrics. She knew a few of the fabrics. But the others, such strange fabrics! When she asked about the ones she didn’t know, she was told that they were man-made. These people here must make everything by hand, Nara thought. 

And, indeed, these winter clothes did their job really well!

After having their stomachs filled with a delicious breakfast of bacon and eggs (and ones that weren't tampered with), they went to the ice rink. Like everything else until this point, Nara took great pleasure in experiencing a ride in a new car.

There was a large arena of mechanically frozen ice. From where she stood, Nara could see the ice skaters. It was quite easy to pinpoint who has experience as opposed to someone ice skating for the first time.

Her ice skates were black and specially handpicked by Poo because he knew exactly what she meant by: "A color that represents my soul" (though he'd beg to differ).

Poo was being the absolute golden boy that he was skating just as well as a professional. That was just the thing he liked doing, mastering things. 

Nara could barely walk, no less stand, with those skates. She was just a wobbly mess. It was then that the anxiety of ice skating set in. Even with all the other beginners, slipping and falling, Nara felt she'd make a fool of herself in the rink.

Poo pulled over right in front of her. Nara jumped. She got so caught up in her head that she wasn't aware of her surroundings. But he didn’t seem to notice. Poo outstretched his hand.

“Come here. I’ll teach you how to skate,” Poo assured.

Nara reached for his hand, while simultaneously trying to keep her grip on a pole, if she should fall. The moment her hand grabbed his, Poo pulled Nara close, pretty much ripping her off that pole. She could feel a heavy flush forming on her face. They were leaning so close on each other.

“Sorry about that,” Poo blurted out.

“No, no, no,” Nara spluttered, “I’m okay. It’s alright. Really, it is.”

“Let’s start with the basics,” Poo said.

Poo held her at arm's length and began to skate backwards. Nara could barely keep her balance. If Poo chose to let go at that time, she would slip and fall within seconds. But he kept hold and had no intention of letting go.

But it was fun. Nara was glad that she could spend time with her boyfriend since his time gets sparse by the day, being the crown prince.

They stared at each other. The black line that used to border right between them was completely gone. She must've fallen in love again.

When he smiled at her, even if it was slight, her heart would skip a beat. He gave her the smile that he only gave to the people he loved. Nara was the kind of person who had to be constantly reminded that she was loved.

Nara returned a smile, hers always twice as big as his, her cheeks turning red. For a moment, she forgot that she was supposed to be learning how to skate. She slipped and Poo caught her. She liked how swift he was.

"You weren't paying attention!" Poo said, but it wasn't at all scornful. It more playful than anything else.

"I'm sorry!" Nara chuckled awkwardly, trying to stand straight, but to no avail.

Poo had to help her with that. They laughed together. The training resumed soon afterwards. Nara got a bit better at keeping her balance but still not well enough to be let go. She liked it, though, and very much. Both of them did. Eventually, they both forgot that Nara was supposed to be training.

He held her close as he took them gliding around the entire rink. That moment, the rink and the people in it became a wide array of flying colors to Nara. Poo was trying to impress a girl who was already impressed with him. But it had the desired effect, because Nara was smiling from ear to ear. 

By the end of the day, Nara was burned out and fell asleep as soon as they were back at Jeff’s place. Poo refused to move because she had dozed off on his lap. As he stroked her wavy hair, he hoped that his father would understand. After all, he had concubines so he must understand having women you’d bend over backwards for. 

And to think they have both sworn to hate each other years ago.


	2. An Account from a Palace Maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I have all of these chapters for this oneshot yet the one I complete is the one I came up with on a whim during Literature exams? Seems legit.
> 
> Anyways, I've finally managed to write chapter 2 of this thing after what felt so long to me. It's probably not good but at least I wrote something and that's good enough, I guess.
> 
> This takes place in an AU where there isn't an arranged married between Dalaam and Garwan.
> 
> Warning! This chapter contains racism and mentions of abuse! So if that stuff makes you uncomfortable, you shouldn't read it.

Well, wasn’t this quite the display!

Poo was on his throne, where he usually with dignity and without emotion. Yet there he was, his posture pitiful and his face contorting this way and that, in varying degrees of sadness and feigned anger, peering over a noble girl. A BROWN noble girl.

How did she ever get in such a position? I thought they drowned girls in milk in Garwan, especially the ugly ones. And aren’t they bothered by that skin of hers? We do have a powder that lightens the skin.

Oh but how the Crown Prince takes up for her, the same bastard child with a heaping pile of sin!

He must’ve heard about Jia Nanfeng; the ugly, short and daughter daughter of Master Jia. He must know how she provoked the War of the Eight Princes. An entire poem was written by Zhang Hua to warn us against these kinds of women.

But these men here in Dalaam indulge in anything living and female. They lust for the brown women over there in Garwan when they have beautiful, fair and virtuous women right at home. Poo is but one of these fools. He cannot see thus that this girl is an evil omen. 

A part of him still has some sense, I believe. He knows that her family wants to marry her off to a Garwanese minister and that is the right thing because he is one of her own and that’s how it should be. But that girl must be doing witchcraft as well, for he wants to give into desire.

Why are you fussing me? What did she do wrong? Don’t bother me. I don’t remember but I know that girls like her are trouble. Just be wise and take my word for it and be an ensnared fool like the Crown Prince. I have never met another brown girl but I know from what I was told. You dare say suggest that my elders may be wrong? You foreign people have no standards!

She must be crying crocodile tears. And plenty of girls like to pretend that they’re delicate and shy. Men in Dalaam go crazy for these women. I know from experience. That girl has to be pretending too.

He put on a stern face and took her chin between his index finger and thumb, forcing her to look at him. When Poo does this to any other girl, he is rough yet he is gentle for brownie. He repeated to her firmly and slowly: 

“Nara, I am but a foolish man and a foolish man can’t care for a girl. But the minister — he has many wives — he is old and wise — he will care for you better than I ever will.”

And the girl whimpered, tears running down her face like a waterfall, “But he is not kind… He is nothing but an amorous man like your father — he takes in a girl for a youth and indulges in her for a while, only to abandon her for someone younger and prettier. The minister only wants me for political gain. I want a man who will love me even after the little beauty I have fades away — You love me.”

Poo’s face softened when she said this. No other girl managed to make him soften up like that. He is usually a fierce young man and is harsh to many. It must be her witchcraft. I doubt that he really wants to soften up for a girl like that. 

“Nara, don’t make this difficult,” he says tenderly this time, “I am sure he is not that bad…”

“You don’t know him. I knew him since I was born. I’ve endured his arrogance for far too long. He sees me as a slave and when I do things for him, it’s never good enough. And he always liked to call me ugly and stupid just so he could hurt me… Sometimes, he even strikes me...” Nara argued before adding softly, “I can’t pretend that I love him… I love you…” 

“I am harsh too… I am no better than he…”

Nara muttered, “You are not harsh. You are just blunt. You are kind and tender.”

What was that fool thinking, calling the great Crown Prince kind and tender? Those are appropriate words! She must’ve known that she’d went too far for she turned away from him in shame. You fool! Can’t you muster an apology on the tip of your tongue? Are all of the princess just as untrained as you are? I wish I could say these things. Then the Crown Prince can see me for what I am worth.

He took her by the chin again and demanded, “Look at me.”

She looked at him then. He seemed angry with her and was about to give her a great tongue lashing, but he dwindled fairly quickly. For the life of him, the foolish man can’t harden his heart with this girl.

“Oh Nara…” He muttered.

And they just stared at each other and I think for far too long. Perhaps it was the one beauty she had, those eyes of hers. They were large and a pretty color; green. But they wouldn’t seem so pretty when he saw her soul within them. He’ll see what I see, no doubt.

But men are pigs. Foolish, sentimental pigs. He still didn’t see her for what she is. Or maybe it was just her using her powers to her advantage. Either way, it’s the girl’s fault because she tempted the Crown Prince. 

He drew her close to him in one swift movement and claimed her mouth with his own. Such a disgusting display, them performing such in intimate act in the throne room!

The Crown Prince is doomed to be bad as long as he loves this girl. But I hope we will learn thus that he was foolish. As dumb as men are, they are not dumb forever. And Poo learns fairly quickly from any mistakes he makes.

He took her and led her into the inner courts, no doubt to make her his own.


	3. Simple Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was in a mood for Poo x Nara content for the first time in a while so here's this.

She couldn't muster a single word and that didn't matter to him. After all, what's the use of honeyed words when they mean nothing at the end?

Poo had heard it all at that point. Sweet, sweet nothings. The girls in Dalaam had plenty on the tip of their tongues. They speak of his otherworldly beauty, his unmatched wit and his unattainable powers. If he were anything like the emperor, those words would've had an affect. They would've fed his pride.

But Poo did not need to be affirmed of his greatness, not ever since his Mu training.  
No, he preferred it when a girl showed him how much she cared through her actions. That was why he always spent time with Nara. She was a mute. While that didn't mean she could never speak, Poo felt that she didn't need to learn. Nara was good at showing how much she loved him.

She gave him various offerings. Sometimes they were sweetmeats, sometimes they were works of art. But they were all made by her hand. On days when he was free from studies and training, he'd visit her palace and find her in the middle of making something. 

Nara had a special way of working with her hands. She could be doing the most mundane of tasks but the way she went about it was oddly captivating. Her movements were so fluid, so ethereal, almost like she was doing some kind of hand dance. And with those small, soft yet beautiful hands, she could make pretty much anything. 

But recently, Nara hadn't been making many things. She ended up getting along very well with Ness, Paula and Jeff. So much so that she began spending time with them too. They were up to something. Poo just couldn't figure out what. He could only trust that his foreign friends weren't teaching her anything unsavory.

If Poo had any worries, his constant need to study and train prevented him from thinking too much of it.

It wasn't until Christmas had come around that Poo really began wondering. Ness, Paula and Jeff were constantly whispering amongst themselves and giggling. They didn't refuse to talk to him but it was clear that they were lying. Poo played along. Hopefully, he wouldn't regret this soon.

Everyone had gathered at Ness' house for a party. It seemed that this was the only time of year that everyone could truly be together. Poo pondered on whether or not it would be good to introduce this holiday to Dalaam.

There was the constant chatter and sharing of food. It seemed no different from the New Year festival in Dalaam and Garwan. But here it felt so genuine. Poo and Nara enjoyed themselves, even though the former refused almost every treat offered to him. There were no hard feelings.  
Eventually, it was time for the gift exchange. Poo looked at his friends. They were especially excited.

Poo presented his gifts; a gi for Ness since he decided to pick up kung fu, some ancient scrolls about PSI for Paula since she intended to sharpen her skills and some precious stones for Jeff so he and his father could invent something. They seemed content enough but it became clear that it wasn't the receiving part they were eager for.

"Now it's your turn!" Paula chirped gleefully.

"You'll love it!" Ness said.

Poo grinned and folded his arms. "Your gift must be something big."

"Y-yeah," Jeff nodded. "It's pretty great."

The three children gestured for Nara. She turned to Poo with determination. Poo stared at her, wondering what she was about to him. But then he noticed her slowly opening her mouth and his heart stopped for a moment.

"I... love... you..." The words came out awkwardly and quietly. These were Nara's first words in years.

Poo tried to contain himself so badly but it couldn't be helped. He hadn't heard a more heartfelt "I love you" from anyone apart from his friends and family. The prince nearly threw himself onto his partner, wrapping his arms around her.

"Why, I never!" Jeff exclaimed, following the collective gasps and surprised whispers from everyone else. 

That was the first time any of them had seen the prince shed any tears. Poo never needed to hear Nara say those words. But he didn't know how much wanted to until now.


End file.
